Twist of Fate
by NightLight12
Summary: Ciel was given the choice of piking his fiance but only between two girl, who happen to be his cousins. He is drawn more to Scarlet, daughter of Madam Red, than Elizabeth for her family's secret and her kind yet dark personality. Sebastian on the other hand has no idea what to feel for the Dhampir Maid his master had hire that night he made a contract with him. (OCXCharacters)


**Hello! Night here! I probably should be working on my others story's but well i wanted to write this. I was quite inspired by something i saw that i wanted to make this. Anyways hope you liked it.**

**It starts with Madam Red and how she meet Scarlet father. Then go's on with the story.**

**Please forgive my grammar and spelling. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own black butler.**

* * *

><p><strong>How it began<strong>

_~everyone can change their fate it all matters on weather_

_one lets go and change or keep holding and remain the same_

_dying in the end~_

One can never understand the feeling of love or what it means to know one another. It is the feeling of love that makes us feel closer to one another. It is what makes human strong, but it is humanity's biggest weakness. One cannot understand one another; how they feel, what they wish for, what they hate, and what drives them to do things they wish they had never done. It is a human's weakness ones feelings, but that is just how they were born. With the need to have one person that always whispers sweet words to them and makes one feel special, needed, the only one in that persons eyes.

But sometimes that love cannot be and one ends felling destroyed and hurt. But those are the feelings of humanity. They only have two options; Change and move on or keep wishing letting the pain grow as the years pass by.

This where two choices that Angelina Dalles had but did not know she had them, all she could do was long for the one that was not hers, could not be hers.

It had been a month since she had learn that her beloved older sister would marry the man that she had fallen in love with, Vincent Phantomhive. She couldn't do anything but be happy for them after all they were very special to her. Her sister was happy and so was he; they both made a great couple and would soon be married.

They both began to make preparations for the wedding and would be most of the time be at the sisters home. Angelina was sadden at the event and could no longer be next to them for it would hurt her more than she already was. She did not want to make them see her sad when they were happy. Deciding to leave the preparations of the wedding to her sister, she left. As she walked in the streets of London she could not help but feel upset, yet she would not cry.

'C_ome on Angelina if they are happy, then so am I_' she thought as she walked to a nearby park where she would read in silent. As she sat in bench she could hear the laughter of the family. It made her happy but at the same time it made her aware of the people that were there. She hided her hair behind her hat hopping to be ignored. She did not like being outside where people could see her red hair, but she wished for some alone time. Whenever Angelina tried to hide from her sister in order to be alone, she would always be found and be dragged to help with the wedding preparations. Angelina could tell her she wished to be alone but she knew she would never be able to say no to her.

She looked around and sow some people staring at her. This only made her feel uncomfortable. She felt as if they were staring at her hair and she did not like it. Angelina looked back at her book trying to forget about the stars. '_They must be looking at my red hair. I hate it_' she thought as she tried to hide her red hair more behind her hood.

From far away, a man was currently with his niece and nephew letting them play in the park while his brother left with his wife to dinner. He did not mind taking care of them, in fact he loved them. His relatives were very closed to one another but did not live close to one another. They tended to move around trying to solve the problems that their business sometimes had and the fact that they live in other countries also made thing complicated. This meant that he would not be able to spend much time with his niece and nephew or be able to talk to his brother.

The man was dress as a high noble with blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes that resemble the color of gold. His clothe was very elegant, for a just a trip to the park and he himself stood in a perfect posture. He had fair skin and a beautiful face structure. In all, the man made every woman turn his way, but to him they were not interesting. He had a cheerful and playful personality that only certain people could see. To other he was cold and would show no interest. It was known that ones he wanted something he was willing to do anything to get it, no matter what the method was.

The two child that were with him were 4 years old and had black hair with light silver eyes. The girl wore a white and pink dress that reached her knees while the boy was dress in a sailor uniform. Their personalized though were quite different. Both kids were laughing and having fun with their uncle.

The little girl looked to the side as she tried to hide from her uncle as they played, and sow a woman with a hat and a book. As she looked at the lady closer she could see her trying to hide herself. The girl looked back at her uncle who was now playing with her brother. She thought about what to do, it was not right to talk to a stranger but at the same time she was curious as to who the lady is. Looking back at the young lady the black hair girl moved from the tree and walked closer to her.

"Hello ma'am" the little girl says as she stood in front of Angelina her hands were behind her.

Angelina looked at the girl then put her book down "hello. Are you lost?" she asked as she looked around trying to see if her parent were some were close.

"No ma'am. I was just curious as to why you were trying to hide yourself" she said as she sat next to the young woman.

Angelina was shocked at what the girl had said then shook her head and looked away, "I wasn't trying to hide. I just don't… never mine" she replied then looked at the girl "what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry my names Violet Lockwood, it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she bowed.

"Oh no the pleasure is all mine" the red hair lady said as she smiled at her "my names Angelina Dalles."

The little girl looked at her with a smiled "Angelina is a pretty name, miss."

Angelina looked at the girl with a kind smile "thank you. You are a pretty girl, you know" she replied as she patted the little girls head "and you have very pretty hair."

"Thank you ma'am. Father says it just like mothers, I really like it" the little girl said then her eyes went wide.

"What is it, violet?" Angelina said as she looked at her with a questionable expression.

"Your hair its red," the little girl said as she got closer to see her hair. This made the young woman move away. "It's just like a rose! I love roses!" she smiled brightly.

Angeline could not think of anything to say and stare at the little girl. No one, besides Vincent, had complimented her hair, or compare it to something as beautiful as a rose. Angelina smiled at the little girl. She took her hat off and let her see her hair. She felt happy.

As the afternoon went by, the two spend the time talking about what they liked and what they disliked. Angelina told her about her wishes to become a doctor in order to cure her sister of her asthma problem. The little girl had said that she wanted to help others when she grew up. They had a wonderful conversation and Angelina felt comfortable letting her hair down. She had also complimented her on her hair telling her that it was beautiful and that she wished she had red hair just like hers.

"But your hair is so beautiful! Why would you want to have a hair like mine, when yours it just perfect."

The little girl shook her head, "no I want my hair to be unique something that not everyone has. My family has always been like that. They have taught us to look at the rarest as beautiful and unique because it's one of a kind." She looked at the order woman and smiled, "Your hair is beautiful and unique. Don't you think that being the only one is... nice?"

Angelina smiled, "yes maybe yo-"

"Violet what are you doing?"

Angelina and Violet turned around at the person who had spoken. The young woman stared wide eye at the handsome man that stood right behind them. She could feel people stare and from the corner of her eyes she could see the young ladies who are in the park stare at his as though he was an angel.

"Uncle!" violet said.

The man looked serious as though he was bored. He looked at his niece with a soft look, "Violet what have I told you about leaving my side" he said.

"Sorry uncle but you were playing with Lucas" she replied as she looked down.

The little girls uncle sigh and gave her a soft smile, "it's alright just tell me next time you leave understood?"

"Yes!"

"Good now," he began as he looked at the young lady that stood next to his niece with a blank expression "and you are?" he asked.

Angelina looked at the man and stood up giving a bow "My name is Angelina Dalles it's a pleasure to meet you" she said as she looked at him with a small blush.

The men looked at Angelina uninterested, until he saw her red hair. This intrigued him as he had never seen anyone with red hair like hers.

"I'm Alaric Lockwood it is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Dalles," he said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

Angelina blushed and looked away "N-no the pleasure is all mine." As she looked to the side she could see the other ladies looking at her with envy and some whisperer among each other. And that's when she realized that she should not look flatter for this man would never look her way because of her red hair. The thought made her hate her read hair once again.

Moving her hand away she grabbed her things and bowed to them "Um, please forgive me but I must be going" she said as she left.

The children and Alaric looked at the young woman leave with a hurry. They held a questionable expression.

Violet turned to her brother and smiled "did you see that, Lucas! Her hair was red! It's just like the roses" she said with excitement "Wasn't it beautiful, uncle!?"

Alaric looked at the way the young lady had left and thought about her expression. She had seemed quite shy but he knew she was nice. There was something that made her upset and he wondered what it was. He had never had anyone just leave liked that. Most woman he had known would always want to talk to him or even marry him, but she seemed rather upset than swayed by his charms. To him she was interesting.

"Yes, it was. It was truly beautiful just like a ruby," he said with a smile. He looked to the side and saw the book that belonged to Angelina. As he picked it up he looked at the kid butting the book to his lips he said, "and it seems we'll be seeing that ruby again," making both kids smile with excitement.

As soon as Angelina had gotten home her sister had grabbed her and started asking question about where she was but Angelina just answered with a simple 'i was at the park.' She didn't wanted to get into detail as to what happen in the park as she knew what her sister would say. Then the subject of the wedding started but this time Vincent was there along with her father. Making the young woman sad from the inside.

'_There so happy together_' she thought given them a sad smile '_I wish I had someone like that._' Just as she wish that, the face of the man she had meet at the park came to mind. '_He was handsome but I do not think that he would look at me. There were some beautiful women looking at him. There's no doubt that he has a fiancée who is waiting for him_' those thought made her become sadder.

"What do you think, Ann?" Rachel asked as she turned to look at her sister. Rachel saw that her sister wasn't paying attention. "Angelina" she called out.

Turning her head Angelina looked at her sister one she had called out her name "What? Sorry I have my head somewhere else. What was your question?" she asked as she smiled.

Rachel raised her eyebrow and looked at her father who was also looking at Angelina. She gave a smile "You seem distracted. Did you meet someone at the park?"

Angelina looked at Rachel then looked down, she thought about what to answer. Looking a her sister she answer truthfully, "Yes, I meet someone, but it is not what you think" she added as her sister started to get excited.

"Really who did you meet?" asked her father with interest.

"It was this little girl. She was very cute her name was Violet Lockwood. She was at the park with her twin brother and her uncle" she said.

"Did you say Lockwood?!" he father exclaimed. Both girls looked confused at the reaction their father had even Vincent looked at him curious to his reactions.

"Yes. And if I remember correctly their uncle is Alaric Lockwood"

"Lord Alaric!" he was in shock not only had his daughter meet the children of one of the most powerful household, but she had meet a very powerful man. Who her father had tried to make business with but had never accepted.

"Father, do you know who Lord Lockwood is?" Rachel asked.

Nodding his head Mr. Dalles answered "Yes, he is a very powerful man. All of the members of the Lockwood family are" looking at his daughters he started to explain "the Lockwood family is separated into four households; Raven, Redwood, Cresswell, and Enid. They are separated and in different countries. Each of them is in charge of one of the family business. They are owners of a train track, a weapon factory, and top restaurant across the worlds, along with other business. But there are rumors…. Some say they are known in the underground and are very powerful there as well. They say they do bad business and other things, of course they are just rumors. Lord Alaric is the owner of the Redwood household. The Lockwood family controls a lot of business and is very rich. Not many can make business with them. I tried but was unable to," he finished with a sigh.

Both Rachel and Angelina thought about what he had just said they did not know there was a family that powerful. On the other hand Vincent was rather very interested in this family. With the business they have, he could have links around the world.

Angelina sighed she could have helped her father by talking to Alaric. Yet… "forgive me father. It seems that Lord Alaric will be leaving soon along with his family for a while. Or so he niece told me."

Her father looked at his younger daughter with a warm smile "it's alright, my dear. Like I said the Lockwood family does not make business with other companies. It would be a surprise for him to even accept an invitation from others."

"Well I would like to have a conversation with Lord Alaric it would be very interesting" Vincent said as he drank his tea "I'm sure I can make business with them."

Angelina stared at Vincent wondering what he meant by that last sentence. As she stared at him, he turned around and smiled at her to which she ducked her head so her blush was cover by her bangs. '_Stopped Angelina he's your sisters fiance. Even if you can't forget him it's better to leave things the way they are,_' she tried to convince herself but could not. It was just too painful to love someone and not have them love you back. But the most painful part was to have to see the couple every day as the day of their wedding came closer and closer.

Her thought were soon interrupted as a maid came to the room "Miss Angelina there's a visitor looking for you" she said.

"A visitor?" question Rachel as they all looked at Angelina who was trying to hide herself.

'_Who would come and look for me?!_' she thought as she looked at the open door.

Mr. Dalles looked at his daughter then at the maid "Bring them here" he ordered.

"Yes my lord" the maid said as she bowed and left to get the unknown guest.

"I wonder who it is" said Rachel as she took a sip of her tea then looked at Angelina "Do you have an idea who it might be?"

"um… I… don't know" Angelina said as she looked down. She thought about anyone who would visit her but found none. She was quite and barely spoke to anyone.

Soon the doors opened and two kids came in, "Angelina!" the little black hair girl said as she came running towards the redhead. The little boy stood quite behind her sister.

"Violet?!" Angelina said as she stood up. The little girl smiled and hugged Angelina by the waist.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she exclaimed with excitement.

Angelina laughed as she hugged the girl back, "we just saw each other this morning."

"I know but you left real quickly!"

Angelina gave her a warm smiled, "yes, sorry but I needed to get home," she said then frowned, "but how did you know where I lived and how did you get here?"

The little girl turned to looked at her brother who was wearing the same smiled as her. She turned back to Angelina and her smiled widen "oh that's beca-"

"because I brought her here" a voice finished what the girl was going to say.

"yep" was violets answered as she looked at Angelina.

The redhead looked up and saw none other than Alaric Lockwood wearing a charming smile. One that could get any woman to faint at the mired sight of it. Angelina would too if she did not find it suspicious that he knew where she lived and of the rumors that her father just told her about.

He saw her doubting expression, he was truly interested now. He bowed and looked at Angelina with a bigger smiled "I'm sorry for coming unnoticed but I had to give this back to you," he said as he handed her the book she had forgotten.

Her eyes widen as she realized she had forgotten her book and one that she needed for studding, "oh thank you," she said as she grabbed the book. Her fingers brushing with his, making him smile and her blush. Yet his smile to her was not charming but rather something she started to worry about.

They were interrupted by Rachel as she stood next to Angelina, Alaric's smile vanished as she did. Angelina noticed this as did her dad. "Angelina who is this?" her sister asked.

Angelina was about to response when Alaric spoke up interrupting her in the process "Please forgive me for my rudeness. I am Alaric Lockwood owner of the Redwood household and this two," he pointed to the twins, "are my niece and nephew violet and Lucas Lockwood children of my brother Adrian."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" the twins said as they bowed.

The family was shocked at hearing that the person that they were just recently talking about was right here with them. Of course, Vincent was surprise, but also pleased as he could now try to negotiate with him.

"Mister Lockwood it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Mr. Dalles said as he shook hands with Alaric.

"The pleasure is all mine. I must say you never spoke of having a daughter" Alaric said as he looked at the man with a smile, one that held nothing. He always found people rather boring. All they ever thought was how to expand their business more, how to look good for someone, or how to gain more money. It was always the same.

"Oh yes Angelina is my youngest. This is my eldest Rachel," he said as Rachel stood next to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Alaric" she said as she gave him a kind smile one that made her sister upset. But was soon surprise as he did not returned that smile instead he looked rather bored as if he had seen that smile before or he just didn't care.

"The pleasure is all mine" he said as his bowed but never kissed her hand like he did with Angelina.

"And this is Vincent Phantomhive my daughters fiancé" Mr. Dalles said as he introduced Vincent.

"fiancé?" Alaric questioned as he shook hands with Vincent.

"Yes, I will be marrying Rachel in a couple of months. I hope you could join us" Vincent said.

'_so the sister is getting married and from the look of things there's someone who is in love with him_' Alaric thought as he sow the expression Angelina wore when they spoke of the wedding '_well at least I understand why she wears such a sad expression, but there is still something else._'

"Well I would have to see. I have a lot of business trip that I must make"

"Of course. I would like to talk to you one of these days if I could. I hope that one day we could….. work together" Vincent said with smiled that suggested something dark.

Alaric smiled; he did want to make business with the Phantomhive household but not one that was consider a pure business "of course. It's would be my pleasure to work with you. I hope that we can talk this over in the week, perhaps?"

"That would be great. Just say when and where"

The two men had the same goal and were about to make a deal that was going to change things for the better, yet it would be the worst. Angelina noticed this and she could not help but feel fear.

The day had gone perfect. A beautiful girl with self-confident problems had a handsome man that many would love to have in their homes. It would be a woman's dream but to Angelina it was not. Sure at first even she blushed at him and feels something she had not felt with Vincent, but as she started to get to know him better she had learned that his smile did not give a warm feeling. Or that his charming choices of words, that would win the heart of any lady, were not full with warmth and care. No, nothing it was just an illusion. She had seen it as he had stayed for dinner that day. There was no care in his words. There was no mining in his smile or laughter or any expression he made. It was as if he just didn't care at all. This of course was only noticed by her and no one else.

Her fears grew more as she heard more rumors about the Lockwood family. Rumors that were only read in a horror story. Angelina knew that these were just rumors ,but she had the feeling they were real. Or that there was more than others saw.

As the days went by the Lockwood family visit more. Angelina loved to play with the kids, it was what she loved to do, but as the time went the kid had to leave. It was sad but they would always keep in touch. She had also started to learn more about medicine. Her hopes on finding a cure for her sister were growing more as she studied. There was though one problem. She did not know if it was a problem or rather something else. The kids did not just visit but so did Alaric.

Alaric started to make business with her father and Vincent. Though with Vincent they talked as though there was some dark secret they wished to keep hidden. This was something that worried Angelina but not the way she should be. She had started to talk more with Alaric and started to know his tricks at fooling people or how he just does not care about anything that does not bring him satisfaction. He had shown her his true nature. One that she had wished she never knew.

Now she knew that Vincent was the same as him, but yet held different goals as him. This only made her worry more about her beloved sister.

Angelina remembered the first time she had stated her opinion of his true nature and the declaration he had made;

_Angelina walked next to Alaric both were talking about her reasons to why she wished to study medicine. As she spooked more and more with him her shyness had started to fade. He did make comments about her hair. Saying it was like a ruby or a rose and that she was beautiful no matter what other or she may think about it. His words were kind and made her love her hair more but they held something in them as though he wanted to manipulate her. Trying to make her become like those that fall in love with him at the mere sight of him or that they would blush at the mere words he spoke to them. _

_His words made her blush as though giving her courage. But she did not like the thought of being controlled. It was one thing she did not like. _

"_You are kind, Angelina. And very beautiful," he spoke as they were in the gardens, "I must say you remind me of a rose. Such beauty yet so fragile." _

_He grabbed a red rose and looked at it with such warm in his eyes. She had seen this look before. When he was admiring something he wished to have and was going to get. This look was the one that warned Angelina. He wanted her but not in the way a woman should be wanted. It was that look that angered her. The look that made a voice tell he was just going to use her and then get rid of her. Angelina maybe shy but she was not going to let someone use her. He took away her shyness and made another side of her come out, one she never knew she had._

"_Oh is that so. But I must say even a rose can be dangerous, for it has thorns" she said as she looked at the rose then at him. He smirked then laughed._

"_oh yes that is very true but if you know how to grabbed it then it's yours" he smirked as her eyes widen._

'_**What is he trying to say**' she thought as he looked at her. He was comparing her to a rose one that he claimed as his. She took a step closer and narrowed her eyes "and you my lord remind me of a snake. One that shows its charms to lure's it pray to their death. But even a snake can be killed" she said and his smile was gone. She did not have time to react to his next move. _

_Alaric pushed her to the mansions walls and pinned her there. Her heart started to race from fear but she did not show it. He put his hand next to her head and leaned down so his face was only inches from hers. "oh and what else makes me a snake" he asked in a cold voice._

_Angelina swallowed and looked at him in the eyes she was not going to back down from this, "t-t-the f-fact that you hypnotizes people into doing what you want. B-But e-even if a snake is charming it can kill anyone. Just like a snake you have showed your true colors" she said the last word with coldness in her eye._

_He backed away and stared at her. She could see the shock and amusement in his eyes. This time he smiled but not like his other smiled. It was rather of excitement. As though he discovered something he now wanted to have more than ever. _

"_you're very smart, Angelina. More than your sister" he said as he grabbed her hair "I must say at first I thought you were interesting enough to play with. I wanted to know how long you would last until you feel for me. But now….." he smirked as he grabbed her face "now I want you all to myself."_

_She did not know if her cheeks were red from anger or from the words that had left his mouth. She stared at him hard, "I will never be yours."_

_This only made him smile more, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "oh well see. I will make you fall for me. So much that you will not be able to leave my side. You will be mine, Miss Red" he kissed her cheek and left. _

_Her heart pounded hard as she slide down the wall. She was now confused as his confession seemed to excite her rather than frighten her._

Form that day on, Alaric Lockwood did not hide his true nature from her. He showed her his good side, his bad side, and a side that she never thought he would have. In all the time they started to spend together. Over the months she really did start to fall for him just as he had promise she would.

Angelina sighed as she rest her head back and closed her eyes. The feeling that she felt for Alaric was so much different than those she felt for Vincent. As she stayed there with her eyes closed, she felt a tap on her shoulder. As she opened her eyes she sow blue eyes staring down on her. Ones that belong to the person who her thoughts were surrounded by.

"Well what do we have here? Taking a nap, Miss Angelina?" he asked with a smirk.

She shook her head and sat straight and looked at him in annoyance. He always brought her different sides out, once she truly did not know she had and was surprise by them. "I was not napping I was resting my eyes, Lord Alaric" she replied as he sat down.

He laughed at her replied. Then smiled "well tell me have you fallen for me yet?" he said as he came closed to the face. She backed away from him and grabbed her book.

"Hmm as I said before. I will never fall for you," she said as she opened her book and started to read.

He sighed, making her look at him his smile was gone and she was curious as to why he wore such a sad expression. He was not his usual self.

"Alaric what is wrong?" she asked with concern in her voice. They both looked at each other. Just as he was about to speak someone come in.

"Lord Alaric! Good to see you before you left" Mr. Dalles said as he shook hands with Alaric.

His words made Angelina freeze 'did he just say leave' she thought as she looked at the two men. "What do you mean leave?" she asked as she felt her heart beat fast. '_No he would not leave. Would he?_'

Alaric looked at Angelina with the same sad expression he had before they were interrupted "I will be leaving tomorrow morning. My mother wishes to speak to me. I was only aloud to come here for some business trips and another personal reason but now…. I must go back" he finished.

"But you will come back, right?" she said with hope in her voice. She did not want him to go. Not when she had started to feel love for him.

Alaric stayed silent as debating whether he should tell her or not. They had both started to enjoy their time together and having to say goodbye to one another was not something they wanted.

"What about my sister's wedding? You said you were going to come," she said in hope that at least he was going to come to the wedding and that she would see him again.

"I don't know if I will be able to make it," he said as he looked at her. She did not know how to feel, she wanted him to stay but she knew he had to leave. And it was not right for her to be selfish especially when his parents asked for him to returned.

Mr. Dulles sow the expression his daughter wore and he did not wanted her to be hurt, but she needed to know. Looking at lord Alaric he spoke the truth, "I heard you're going back for a marriage proposal. Your parents wanted you to meet your future fiancée, right?"

Angelina looked at Alaric with wide eyes. This could not be happening to her not now of all times. She looked at him with hope that what his father said was just a rumor and nothing else. But what she heard next broke her heart.

"yes, that is true. They wish for me to marry by the end of the year. All be going to meet my fiancée" Alaric said with a serious expression.

She stood there in shock at what she heard. Again, it had happen again. The man she had began to fall in love with was going to marry. She did not wanted to feel this, not again. She could feel the tears in her eyes as she grabbed her things. She did not wanted to hear anymore. She made her way to the door when her father called her name.

"Angelina are you alright, dear?" her father asked as he watched her turn, a smile on her face.

"Of course father. I just need to study that's all" she replied as she tried to hold her tears. She turned and bowed at Alaric her smile still on her face, "I hope you have a wonderful trip and congratulations on your marriage. And please don't make her worry," she said as she left.

As she closed the door the tear that she held rolled down her cheek. He was leaving and getting married. She ran to her room while holding her books close to her chest. As she ran she heard her sister calling her name but she ignored her. She was hurt more than she had been with Vincent. She got to her room and closed her door. She fell onto the floor and cried.

'_why'_ she thought, '_why is it happening again.'_ It was just like last time she had lost and important person. She had tried not to love him she really did but in the end fell for him. And the worst part was that he was able to accomplish what he wanted. She was in love with him to the point where she did not want to leave his side. And now she was in pain more than she had ever been.

Angelina looked around the ballroom. There were people she did not know and others she did. The party was to celebrate the good news. Rachel was pregnant. It was a surprise to all of the family. Angelina felt happy for both of them.

It had been five months since the wedding. Alaric Lockwood never should up and Angelina knew why. It was hurtful at first and she was still hurt but she knew she could not let that stop her from getting what she wanted. If there was one thing she learned will being with Alaric was that not matter what she could not give up and became upset with the turned of events. She had kept on studying and was close to her goal, no matter what she could not let her emotions get the best of her.

Of course over those few months she also started to change in attitude as well as in speech. She was different. No longer the shy girl she was or the girl who hated her red hair. She attended all the ballroom parties she was invited to. She also made some herself. She had not only change in attitude but dressed differently as well. She wore red as if it was her life. She was surrounded by it, even her new name suited her well.

"Madam Red could I have this dance," a handsome man said as he extended his hand towards her. That name that Alaric had given to her on their first confrontation was the name everyone knew her as. Madam Red was her new name and she loved it.

She smiled at him "of course" she said as she took his hand and made their way to the dance floor.

Rachel watched as her sister dance with another man. She had seen her change ever since Alaric left back to America. She was glad her sister had started to open up more to people but at the same time she was worried of what she would become. Her attitude had changed even her personality. She had become everything she was not.

"Congratulation, Rachel, Vincent" a voice said behind them. As Rachel turned her eyes widen. She could not believe who was right in front of her.

Vincent smiled and shook hands with the new comer, "Thank you, Alaric" he said as he looked at Alaric Lockwood.

Now Alaric was not alone as a beautiful woman stood next to him smiling. She had blond hair that was put up, her eyes were blue. She wore an elegant black ball dress that was strapless with a sweet heart. While the bottom was plain and simple , the top was cover in diamond's that maid a vertical line. She was gorgeous and every man was staring at her or half of them.

Rachel smiled "Thank you. And who might this be?" she asked. She was happy to see Alaric but was worried about her sister once she sees him with the mysteries woman. Her sister did tell her what she had, or still, felt for Alaric.

Alaric was no longer smiling and his face showed annoyance, that he didn't care if it showed "oh this is…. Maya Harle. My … _fiancée_" he said. He did not wanted to marry her and was able to at least make extend the wedding. He let go of her and then motion for two people behind him "and this are my parents Charlotte and Ivan Lockwood."

"Congratulations" said Charlotte. She did not looked old but rather as if she was in her thirties as did the man. Charlotte was wearing a cream ball gown that was elbow length. The top and bottom had gold designs and had three layers at the bottom. The man was dress in an all-black tuxedo. They both appeared to not be of old age but rather young.

Vincent extended his hand and shook hands with Ivan "thank you for coming" he said. Vincent had learn about Alaric's… situation and had decided to help him. He was not doing did only for business but also for the reason that Alaric had become a good friend of his.

As both family's chatted, Rachel could not help but hope that her sister would not come close to her and see Alaric. She did not know what her reaction would be once she sees him. But of course her wish did not come true.

"Ah Angelina" Vincent said as he saw his sister-in-law. This made everyone turn to look at Angelina, who stood wide eyed at the site of Alaric.

Alaric looked at Angelina and could do nothing but stare. She had become more beautiful than she was the day he had departed. Her hair was up in a bond with a braid as a headband, her bangs were cut shorter. She wore a red dress with black lace at the top and at the bottom end of each layer. The dress was not like does that the people wore but it was rather fit and it showed more of her curves that made every man look her way. The dress had two layers and the bottom was a corset with black straight lines along with black gloves to match her dress. In all Angelina was no longer hiding and Alaric saw this.

Angelina did not know what to do she wanted to hug him and tell him she missed him but was stopped when she looked at the woman that had her arm on him. She smiled her charming smile and made sure not to show any emotion that she would not show to the people that were in the party. She walked closed to them and kept her eyes on Alaric.

"Lord Alaric! It's so good to see you" she said as she smiled '_why did you have to come back_' she thought as she could feel her heart break once again.

Alaric looked at her, "It's a pleasure to see you to An-"he said before being cut off.

"Madame Red!" called a voice from behind Angelina.

"Oh Lord Baron. Please forgive me for leaving you" she said as he came closer. She smiled brightly at him. Though she did not love him, he was a dear friend to her. She linked her arm with his and turned towards Alaric. "Lord Alaric let me introduce Lord Baron Burnett."

"Its a pleasure to meet you" said Baron as he extended his hand. Alaric looked at Barons hand then shook it with an emotionless expression.

"The pleasure is all mine" he replied dryly then looked at Angelina. They stared at each others eyes but Angelina then turned and smiled at Baron. This made him fell something he had never felt before.

"Well shall we dance?" Baron asked as he looked at the red-hair female. Angelina smiled at him from the corner of her eye she could see the Alaric's expression. She smirked behind her fan.

Smiling at Baron she turned around "Of Course!" she then turned around and looked at the guest. "Well who wants me to dance with them!" she asked making the man turn her way and walked towards her asking to dance. Angelina smiled and laughed as men surrounded her, she focused on the men that were with her, forgetting about the black hair girl that was with Alaric.

"Oh Anne" Rachel said as she shook her head. Looking at Alaric she saw his expression then he moved towards Angelina.

He looked at her as she was surrounded by many man. This was not the girl he had left behind, no this was a different person. He did not know what to feel or what that strange feeling was. All he wanted was to know what had happen to her.

"Could i have this dance," He asked as he looked at her. She turned and looked at him then at his 'fiancee'. Her hands were clenched and her expression hard as she looked at him. Angelina wanted to say no but deep inside she wanted to make this girl suffer just like she had.

"Of course" she replied as she took his hand. They moved to the dance floor and began to dance a slow song.

Both stared at one another, neither one knowing want to say or how to started the conversation. Angelina wanted to know what he felt for her. Was he truly playing with her or did he feel something for her. She wanted to know in order to move on. Its the question he has had for a long time now and she wanted to know the answered.

"How have you been, Angelina" he asked as he gave a sly smile.

"Oh I have been great. And you, my lord?"

"Well everything is perfect"

"Oh how so?"

He looked at her, "well my wedding is almost here. My parents are quite excited and thanks to this marriage our connection to the Harley family will be very beneficial."

Angelina forced a smiled "Well congratulations." She looked to the side noticing both of his parents looking at her one with interest while the other with a blank expression. There was something odd about them. His fiance though was looking at her with rage that she tried to masked.

No one knew, but Maya had known about Angelina and had written her letters when the day of her Marriage was pushed back. In the letter Maya had said that she was the one Alaric _loved _and to stay away from him. Angelina never told anyone about the letters of what else it was written in it. It did give her hope that he would love her but now, now she wanted to make him feel what she felt when he broke her hearts. She wanted to make sure that Maya knew that no matter what, even if they were married, he would never love her.

"You're still the same delicate flower" Alaric said.

Angelina blanked and stared at him "Oh but lord Alaric you are truly….. right!" She said as she smiled at his questionable expression. "I am like a delicate flower but… I'm more different than you think much more different. Now it my turn to make a declaration."

"A declaration?" he frowned at her. He was confused there was something truly different about her.

She smirked at him as the music stopped playing. Taking a step close to him she whispered in his ear "I will make you fall in love with me to the point where you will kill yourself before leaving me." She took a step back then waved and moved towards Baron. Leaving Alaric to look at her shock then a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Very well"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! I was thinking if i should make a side story for Madam Red but i don't know. I didn't go into detail about what happen in between them because i wanted it to go this way. Anyways i will be going according to the manga but maybe there will be some parts of the anime in there not sure yet. <strong>

**Anyway review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
